


斷捨離

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 寫到家暴，雖然沒有太過於詳細的過程描述，但對這個議題特別敏感的人可以自己斟酌一下
Kudos: 2





	斷捨離

**Author's Note:**

> 寫到家暴，雖然沒有太過於詳細的過程描述，但對這個議題特別敏感的人可以自己斟酌一下

**分手**

我知道他會說什麼。

「對不起，我不知道是怎麼回事，不會再有下次了。」

他第一次這麼說的時候，我信了。第二次，我選擇相信。第三次，我想要相信。

我已經不記得這是第幾次。

他露出祈求的眼神，臉上帶著我一直都難以拒絕的討好笑容，平時的他是個很溫柔的人，而且他了解我。

他太了解我了。

我吸了口菸，朝著他吐出。他的表情絲毫沒有變化，連眼睛也不眨，就這樣任由自己的雙眼被燻紅。「徐承翰，你他媽的就是個混帳。」

他點點頭。「是，都是我的錯，我會改的。」

我嘲諷的笑了聲，抖落一截灰。

「算了吧。」我聽見自己這麼說。「我放過你了。」

**買醉**

我已經好一段時間沒有碰過酒。

從兩年前開始我就沒讓酒出現在家裡過，我自己也滴酒不沾，就怕他靠近我吻我的時候會嚐到酒味，但現在……現在我沒必要擔心這種事情了。

廉價的酒精燒灼著我的喉嚨，我可以感覺到周遭或是好奇或是憐憫的注視。「看，」我彷彿能聽見他們的心聲，「又一個失戀買醉的人。」

我自嘲地輕哼，我在和徐承翰分手之前就已經失戀了，只是緬懷的酒一直等到現在才喝。

「別喝了。」滿是不認同的聲音說。「你想讓自己酒精中毒嗎？」

一隻陌生的手奪走了我手中的酒杯，我抬起頭，只看見模糊的重影。

「我的視線裡有八個你。」我緩緩地說，舌頭有點不聽使喚。「這樣我還可以喝幾杯？」

男人嘖了聲。「零杯，你要是喝死在這裡我還得做筆錄。」

這個規勸的理由倒是很新鮮。

「就一杯吧，我剛剛都在喝失戀酒，現在該喝一杯慶祝了。」

我伸手要拿回我的酒杯，但碰到的卻是他的手腕。

看來我是喝太多了。

「回家吧。」男人說。「有人能來接你嗎？」

「沒人接，也暫時不能回去。」我外頭看著他，瞇著眼睛試圖聚焦視線。「我就在這裡待一晚就好。」

不等他回答，我在檯面上趴下，把臉埋進手臂形成的保護圈中，不知不覺失去了意識。

等我再睜開眼睛就看見了徐承翰的臉，我反射性地推開他，差點摔下椅子，好在一雙手穩穩地接住了我。

陌生的體溫、陌生的氣味。陌生，所以讓人安心。

「怎麼回事？」同一個男人的聲音說。「你不是他的朋友？」

「男朋友。」徐承翰回道。「我們鬧了一點小彆扭，我來接他回去。」

即便不看他，我也能想像他現在臉上的表情，溫和、友善，讓人一看就懷疑不起來。

不過今晚就一直在管我閒事的男人似乎是例外。

「你怎麼證明？」

「我有很多和他在一起的照片──」

「那不代表他應該跟你回去。」男人說。「他看見你的時候反應可不只是『彆扭』。」

「你不覺得自己管太多了？」徐承翰的語氣煩躁起來。「他是我男朋友，跟你沒有關係。」

男人嘆口氣。「我也不想管，但如果出了什麼事，警察搞不好會找我問話，太麻煩了。」

我忍不住笑出聲。

在這個氣氛下我的笑聲顯得突兀又刺耳，我可以看到徐承翰已經捏起了拳頭。

「徐承翰。」我掀起上衣，露出肋骨一大片瘀青。「夠了。」

「景凡──」

「我說夠了。」我打斷他。「你再不走對你也不好。」

他猶豫了幾秒，最後轉身離開。

站在我身後的男人把我坐著的椅子轉了一圈，盯著我皺起眉頭。

「他打的？」

我垂下眼，笑了聲。

「就他的說法，是酒讓他打的。」

**痛哭**

「謝謝收留。」

「我說了，我只是不希望你──」

「──橫死街頭害你得被警察問話。」我替他說了他的台詞，跟著他走進酒吧樓上的套房。據他的說法，這裡是給有需要的員工暫住的地方，面積不大，但一個人睡算是綽綽有餘。

他給了我一套睡衣，叫我別穿著滿是酒味的衣服躺在床上。在我堅持沖澡的時候他站在門外，說我要是在他的浴室裡摔死會很麻煩。之後他進廚房熱了杯牛奶給我，表示自己不希望明天還得照顧一個宿醉的人。

他關心人的方式可真是有趣。

「謝謝你。」我坐在沙發上，捧著溫熱的牛奶小口小口喝著，熱氣讓我的眼睛有點刺痛。

「別給我惹麻煩就好。」他說。「你明天早上需要幾點出門？這樣我好過來鎖門。」

我明天早上並不需要工作，但我也不想麻煩他太久。「八點。」

「哦？八點啊。」他不可置否。「好，我七點四十過來，」

我送他到了門口，和他說晚安。他看了我一眼，一臉若有所思，最後從口袋裡抽出一張名片。

溫樂，這個名字和他可真不搭。

「有必要的時候打這支電話。」他頓了下。「像是有生命危險的時候。」

我失笑，點了點頭。「明白了，不會讓你需要跑警察局的。」

他離開之後整個套房顯得有點冷清，畢竟只是暫時的居所，不會有太多個人的物品。

家裡還有很多徐承翰的東西要處理，我有點恍惚地想，乾脆直接搬出去好了。

我們在那裡住了將近八年，如果真要把他用過的東西都丟了或賣了，整個套房只會剩下孤伶伶的一支牙刷。

廚房是他的地盤，幾乎每年我生日他都會親自下廚，情人節他也會自己做巧克力。客廳是我們共享的空間，在沙發上一起看過無數電影，偶爾坐在落地窗前一起曬太陽。我們也曾在每個房間做過愛，徐承翰曾經開玩笑地說地板和牆壁的縫隙大概都被我們的精液給填滿了。

他曾經是個很好的人，我們曾經是所有人都羨慕的情侶。

這不是我。徐承翰曾經哭著對我說。我從來就沒有想過要傷害你。

我並不懷疑他相信自己說的話，但在他酒醉的時候──在他把我的腹部打得青紫、在他把菸灰缸砸在我腳上、在他扯著我的頭髮撞牆的時候──我想他並沒有把我當人看，至少沒有把我當「我」看。

最可悲的是我依然愛他。

疲憊卻固執地。

我已經好一陣子沒有哭過，但在這個沒有任何人的房間裡，我可以安心地哭出聲。

**後悔**

後悔和他在一起嗎？夢中的我問。後悔遇見他嗎？

後悔，我說，但也不後悔。

他和我一起度過了青春期的迷惘，一起面對了社會的歧視與惡意；母親過世時是他陪著我辦了後事，病倒之後是他在我身邊照顧我。

後悔離開他嗎？

有一點。

即便是現在，我依舊會不爭氣地想到他向我告白時滿臉通紅的模樣，想到他不時寫給我的情書，想到他出差第一天就忍不住打電話說想念我，想到我們第一次做愛時他的緊張和激動。

「你會回到他身邊嗎？」夢中的我問。「你忘了他都做過什麼嗎？」

「不會。」我答。「沒忘。」

**回憶**

他第一次對我動手的時候，我不覺得他做錯了什麼。

大家總說男孩子不打不相識，我們雖然不是因為肢體衝突而成為朋友，但學生時代也不是沒有打過架。

他因為生氣而推我一把似乎不算什麼。

隔天早上他酒醒的時候甚至連自己做了什麼也不記得，盯著我額頭上的瘀青問這是怎麼回事，語氣中濃濃的擔憂抹去我心中最後一點不滿。「沒什麼。」我說。「只是不小心撞到頭了。」

然後他酒癮越來越嚴重，然後我「不小心」受傷的頻率越來越高。

直到兩年前他的生日，我因為加班而無法準時回家，趕回家的時候他帶著一身酒氣開了門，把我推到牆邊。

我以為他要吻我，迎來的卻是他的拳頭。

那是我第一次對他心生恐懼。

盛怒之下的他看起來無比陌生，我從沒想過自己有一天會用殘暴這個詞來形容他。我靠牆蜷縮起身體，雙手抱著頭想保護自己，疼痛讓我分不清方向，也分不清時間。

隔天早上他依舊對前一天晚上的事情沒有清楚的記憶，但這一次，我無法再替這一身傷找什麼藉口，也不願意找。

「對不起，我因為生氣喝得太多，結果失控了。」他說。「不會再有下次了，你相信我。」

他對我露出祈求的表情，看起來和昨晚那個傷害我的男人是如此不同，我忍不住想把一切都當作是一場噩夢，眼前的他才是我愛的那個人。

「你發誓？」

「我發誓。」

「你得戒酒。」

他頓了幾秒。「好。」

口頭承諾總是比實際作為要容易。

一開始他看起來似乎真的戒了酒，而且因為愧疚對我更加體貼，我以為一切都會好轉起來。

然後他因為老朋友回國破了戒，我不過在他回家時問了一句：「怎麼喝酒了？」

隔天早上，他承諾自己會去參加戒酒團體。

我一直以為酒精是一切的根源，之後才發現也許酒精不過是他的藉口。

「如果是個更糟糕的人，」他醉醺醺地說，把我壓在玄關的地板上，連大門也沒關。「就會在這裡上了你，讓整棟樓的人都聽見。」

他從沒有強暴過我，我不確定自己該不該覺得感激。

**早晨**

我是被電鈴的聲音叫醒的。

我已經很久沒有睡得如此安穩，連手機鬧鐘都沒聽見，幾秒之後記憶回籠，我趕緊跳下床，跑去開門。

酒吧老闆提著一個袋子站在外頭，看著我挑起一邊的眉毛。「睡過頭了？」他問，一面大步走進套房中，把提袋放在廚房的中島上，從裡頭拿出兩杯飲料和兩個餐盒。

「抱歉。」我說。「我去漱洗，馬上離開。」

「急什麼？」他搖搖頭。「你離開是要我自己吃兩人份的早餐？反正你也不是真的八點就必須要走，先吃點東西。」

我訝異地看著他，他嗤笑了聲，卻不帶一點惡意。

「去洗把臉。」他說。「你看起來糟透了。」

他還真沒誇大，我看起來確實糟透了。

剛才太急著應門，沒有發現自己臉上有乾涸眼淚的痕跡，雙眼浮腫，硬生生把雙眼皮都稱成了單眼皮，頭髮也亂七八糟。

他沒有笑出來已經很善良了。

我匆匆用昨天他給我的飯店免洗牙刷刷了牙，用清水洗了臉。「你的衣服我拿去洗了。」他的聲音突然從外頭傳進浴室。「我放在床上。」

然後是他走出門的聲音，我探出頭看了眼被他帶上的門，昨天我身上穿的衣服攤在床上，看起來用熨斗燙過。我喉頭一哽，拿起襯衫，可以聞到洗衣精的香味。

我忍不住把臉埋進柔軟的布料中，深深吸了口氣。

等我走出房門，他就坐在客廳的沙發上，翹著腳，一面滑手機一面咬著吸管。我走到廚房拿起我那份早餐，是豆漿和蛋餅。

「這樣總共多少？」我問。

「四十。」他說，抬頭瞥了我一眼。「站在那裡做什麼？不怕灑出來？」

我好笑地坐在中島旁的椅子上，開始吃起早餐。

「你今天有地方可回嗎？」他問。「不會被騷擾？」

「我打算搬出去。」我說。「找到地方之前暫時住在旅館。」

他嘖嘖兩聲。「有那個錢還不如跟我租房子。」

我愣了幾秒。「這間？」

我忍不住有點警戒，一個人能夠好心到什麼程度？

「這個套房空著也是浪費。」他說。「上個住在這裡的人搬出去了，暫時還沒有人比你需要一個住處，讓你住進來還能賺點外快。」

我看著他心不在焉的表情，內心有點鬆動。

「讓我想想。」我說。

他聳聳肩。「你決定好了再電話聯絡我。」

**遺忘**

最後，我還是跟酒吧老闆──叫我溫樂，他不悅地說，老闆老闆地叫多讓人誤會──租了那間套房。

這個地點恰好離我工作的地方不遠，離徐承翰平時的活動圈又有一段距離，價錢也公道。之後我和酒吧的員工聊過，他們之中有不少都住過這個套房，有人是因為出櫃有家歸不得，有人是為了躲分手之後糾纏不清的恐怖情人，有人是被宿舍室友霸凌，暫時租不起房子但也不想讓家裡人擔心。

「老闆以前好像過得滿辛苦的。」長相清秀的女孩說。「所以現在特別心軟。」

「說什麼鬼話？」溫樂在我問起時說。「我看起來像是那種老好人嗎？我這是賺房租順便積功德。」

我好笑地聽著他為自己的善舉找藉口，過去我從沒有遇過像他這樣個性的人。

早上他不時會來找我吃早餐，晚餐他則通常和上晚班的員工一起吃，如果我沒有加班，他們也會邀請我一起加入。這裡就像是個烏托邦，我幾乎要忘了徐承翰帶來的惡夢。

幾乎。

一個多月後，我在公司收到了一份包裹，裡頭裝著徐承翰寫給我的每一封情書，還有一封尋求和解的道歉信。

他也許以為這是一束表達愛意的玫瑰，我卻只能看見血一般的紅色。

**放縱**

「你怎麼又喝成這樣？肝不要了？」

我眨了眨眼睛，看著滿地的酒瓶。

「抱歉。」我說。「我收拾一下。」

「誰叫你收拾了？你這個人真是──」他沒了聲音，我往他的方向看，就看見他蹲在地上，看著被我丟在一邊的信紙，還有信紙邊堆起來的菸蒂。「你在房裡抽菸了？」

「開著抽油煙機抽的。」我說，撐著膝蓋想站起身，但一起身就踉蹌了一下，溫樂及時扶住了我。

「都站不穩了還想做什麼？」他嘆了口氣，把我安置在客廳地板上，讓我靠著沙發坐著。

我看著他把酒瓶一一撿起，再用抹布擦去煙灰，看著他把信紙整理成一疊放好。

「這些你還要嗎？」他問。

「不了。」

他停下動作，轉頭看我。「你確定？」

我點點頭。

「好。」他說，走進廚房打開抽油煙機，瓦斯爐特有的聲音告訴我他轉開了爐火，在能好好思考之前我已經跌跌撞撞走到他身邊，抓住了他的手腕。

他對上我的眼睛。「怎麼？」

「我不知道。」我說。「我只是──這些信──」

他也不開口，只是靜靜等我把話說完。

「這些信曾經讓我很開心。」我低聲說。「我以前不時就會重讀一遍，他曾經是我勇氣的來源。」

他把信紙捲起來，塞進我手中。

「你可以想念你們的過去，黃景凡。」他說。「你也可以想念他，只是在那之後你得想想自己。」

我垂下眼睫，拿起一張信紙，光是看到第一句我就知道這是什麼時候寫的，還能記得片段的字句。

「就今晚。」我說。「我就給自己一個晚上。」

溫樂安靜地坐在一旁，沒有說話。

**逞強**

三個月後，我找到了新的住所。

溫樂從來沒有趕過我，但我總不可能一直仰賴他的善意過活。

「要走了？」

「嗯。」我對他笑了笑，沒有我想像中困難。「總會有比我更需要住在這裡的人。」

他不可置否地輕哼，從我手中接過套房的鑰匙。

上頭掛著五個鑰匙圈，四個是在我之前的住戶留下的，一個是我的。溫樂說這是第一個住戶設下的傳統，但我懷疑其實是他念舊，想讓每個進駐這個空間的人留下一點紀念品給他。

「謝謝你這陣子的照顧。」我說，伸出一隻手。「麻煩你了。」

他握住我的手，把我拉進一個友善的懷抱，動作慢得讓我隨時都能退開。我輕嘆，允許自己暫時靠在他的肩膀上。

「黃景凡。」他低聲說。「你得把自己放在第一位，只有你能為自己的快樂負責。」

我笑了聲，帶著些許的哽咽。「你是個很好、很好的人，溫老闆。」

他拍了下我的背，抽開身。「說了別叫我溫老闆。」

「溫樂。」我笑著說，後退了幾步。「再次謝謝你，我得走了。」

「等等。」他跨著大步跟了上來。「我送你到電梯。」

我們沉默地看著電梯從八樓降到三樓，他幫我把行李箱推進了電梯口，對我揮了揮手。我再次向他道別，看著電梯門關上。

一瞬間他的臉上閃過有點黯然的神情。

是寂寞嗎？我不是很確定。

在門完全關上之前我想了很多，想他過去到底發生過什麼事情，想他為什麼如此心軟，想他曾經這樣送走過多少住戶。等我回過神時，我已經按了開門鍵。

「嗯？」他迅速整理好自己的表情。「忘了帶什麼了？」

「你這星期什麼時候有空，溫樂？」我問。「我請你吃頓飯吧。」

「想答謝我就不用了。」他說。「你有繳房租，我沒做什麼。」

「一部分是答謝。」我搖搖頭。「但我也想交你這個朋友。」

他臉上的驚訝只維持了一瞬，然後他的嘴角微微翹了起來。

「當我的朋友可不容易。」他說。

我聳聳肩。「你還能難搞到哪裡去？」

**重逢**

再次見到徐承翰是在我正式搬家的那天，我隨著搬家公司的員工走出電梯，就看見他侷促地站在大樓門口。

他看起來和三個月之前沒有什麼不同，只是髮型凌亂了點，眼袋深了些。

「好久不見。」我說。「屋裡剩下的東西隨你處理，我要的我都帶走了。」

「景凡……」他抿起唇，眉頭緊緊蹙起。「你真的就這樣搬走了？之後這個套房你要怎麼處理？」

「賣了。」我答。「不然呢？」

「你就這麼乾脆──」

「徐承翰。」我打斷他。「你是最沒有資格指責我無情的人。」

他張了張嘴。「我不是那個意思。」

我尖銳地笑了聲。「不然你是什麼意思？」

「我──」他垂下頭，像是放棄這份感情的是我，而非向我動手的他。

「我愛你啊。」他說，像是愛足以作為一切傷害的藉口。

**復合？**

「我也愛你。」我說，冷漠地看著他燃起希望的神情。「但我的身體只記得被你傷害的感覺，我的心還記得每一次你說要改變時燃起的希望，還有你重蹈覆轍後的絕望。我現在還愛你，但我終於、終於能說我更在乎自己。」

「我兩個月沒喝了。」他急忙解釋。「我還去找了諮商師，這次我真的會改的。」

「你在我這裡已經沒有信用了。」我搖搖頭，習慣性掏出菸盒，才意識到我為了戒菸把裡頭的菸都交出去了。「你知道嗎？每次你湊過來吻我，我都做好了你其實是要揮拳的心理準備。」

他震驚地睜大雙眼，表情看起來很受傷。

我幾乎要笑出聲。

「我沒有在清醒的時候傷過你。」他說。「只要我成功戒酒──」

「你自己知道這不是真的。」我說。「就算是真的，我也沒有義務賭這一把。」

「景凡──」

「別說了。」我走向搬家公司的卡車，對他們點了點頭，指示他們出發。「我得走了，祝你戒酒順利。」

「景凡！」

我沒有理會他，逕自走向溫樂停在對街的車，溫樂等也不等，直接踩油門開了出去。

**尾聲**

「你都不給他一個誤會的機會？我找你來幫忙做什麼的？」

溫樂翻了個白眼。「你找我來是因為你車拋錨了，干他什麼事？」

是不甘他的事。

從今以後，我的一切都和他沒有關係了。

「今天正式搬家，我下廚請你吃一頓。」

「就憑你那破廚藝，做出來的東西能吃嗎？」他搖搖頭。「我來吧，你付食材的錢就好。」

「你知道大家都怎麼形容你這樣的人嗎？」我說。「傲嬌。」

他騰出右手對我比了個中指，我樂得大笑出聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前聽朋友說過一些她的故事，作為局外人會覺得對方傻，但實際情況總是複雜許多
> 
> 要寫這個主題我其實是有點猶豫的，雖然查過資料，但我自己畢竟沒有切身經驗，只能透過別人的文字去了解雙方的心態，我也不確定自己的處理是否會有不太妥當的地方。我只知道我不想詳細描寫暴力的場景，因為沒有必要，也不適當


End file.
